When connecting pipelines such as flowlines, jumpers and risers of either rigid or flexible constructions (herein after all referred to as pipelines) to subsea structures a connection tool can be used, which connects to the end of the pipelines and operates to align the pipelines and subsea structure, and make the connection between the pipeline and subsea structure.
When pipelines are to be connected vertically, the pipeline is stabbed vertically into a receiver of an already installed structure and connected such that pressure is retained inside the pipeline and/or external pressure is prevented from ingress. When connected the resulting connection has to withstand significant operational forces and so must also be mechanically strong. Making such a connection generally requires complex and highly specialised tooling systems.
Typically a vertical installation process involves a deployment phase and a subsequent connection operation. Existing vertical connection tooling systems require deployment of the pipeline and connection of the pipeline to be undertaken in a continuous operation. A typical jumper installation practice comprises attaching an alignment and closing tooling to each end of a jumper to be installed and lowering the jumper towards upward projecting connector halves on an already installed structure. When the ends of the jumper have landed on the installed structures a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) interfaces with the tool operating panel of the connector to operate and power the connector tooling to effect a connection. The ROV then moves to the second end of the jumper and repeats the connection operation. Once the connections are complete the tools are retrieved from both ends of the connected jumper by lift lines deployed from the surface.
The object of the invention is to provide a system which allows for separate deployment and connection operations and simplifies the tooling that is required to be operated by the ROV to complete the connections.